The present invention relates in general to supports for wafers and, in particular, to a new and useful support for a wafer preferably for treatment in a vacuum vaporization apparatus, which comprises a rotatable holding ring that includes a platform for supporting the wafer and a plurality of slots extending parallel to the wafer with retaining rods extending into the slots and engaged over the supported wafer.